


Day 19: Public Sex & Formal Wear

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has a scandal kink, Formalwear, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oswald has a formal wear kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Oswald can’t resist a good suit, or his Chief of Staff in one for that matter. But Ed in a perfectly tailored tux? No way he can wait until this dinner is over to have his way with him.





	Day 19: Public Sex & Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Ed and Oswald screwing around while Oswald was Mayor. So enjoy lol

Oswald had that mischievous little smirk on his face, the one that meant he was up to something devious. Ed loved that smirk. It always meant good things for him.  

They were at a dinner for Gotham’s elite when Oswald excused himself and Edward, saying they had some important Mayoral business that needed attending and that they wouldn’t be gone long. But instead of slipping off down the hallway that led away like Ed had expected, Oswald had grabbed his hand the moment they were out of sight and pulled him back behind one of the large decorative drapes that hug from the ceiling to cover the otherwise bland decor of the dining halls walls.

“Oswald, what are you scheming?” Ed asked, letting himself be pulled along until they were in an area near one of the large speakers that had been set up to amplify the voices of those who gave speeches that night. The room was loud with chatter, but the speaker system was also giving off a hum that helped provide white noise.

Oswald turned to face Ed once they were where he wanted to be, and reached out to grab Ed by his tie, pulling him down so he could whisper in the taller man’s ear. ”I couldn’t sit idle another moment with you looking so ravishing in that tux.”

Ed cracked a smile at that. Oswald had a bit of a kink for formal wear. Anyone who spent time with him had to be blind not to see it. “Why, Mr. Mayor, are you trying to seduce me?” He asked, tone teasing. He loved playing the scandal. And the Mayor and his Chief of Staff sneaking off to fool around at an important social function was quite the scandal indeed.

“Like I need to try.” Oswald said with a laugh before pulling on Ed’s tie again, making him move so he could bring their lips together in a rough kiss.

Ed held back the urge to moan, lips moving against Oswald’s as his hands came up to hold the other mans face. He turned them, pushing Oswald against the wall and being mindful not to move the curtain they stood behind, he broke the kiss and gave Oswald a little mischievous smirk of his own as he dropped to his knees.

Oswald let his head drop back against the wall momentarily, watching Ed closely as he unbuttoned Oswald’s coat. Once that was out of the way he took a moment to stroke Oswald’s growing erection through his dress pants, grinning at the little moan he got out of the other man before moving to undo his button and zipper.

“Careful Mr. Mayor, you don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?” Ed cautioned before reaching into Oswald’s pants and pulling his cock free.

A shiver ran through Oswald, his hands coming to rest on Ed’s shoulders now. The sounds of people talking and eating on the other side of the curtain only just loud enough along with the faint buzz from the speaker system to cover their voices. One loud noise of wrong move and they’d be discovered for sure. “Don’t tease, Edward.” he said, tone low, dangerous, the one he used primarily when intimidating people.

It sent a thrill through Ed to be spoken to like that. To be doing something like this in a place where they could so easily be caught. Could be thrown out of office. He reached down with his free hand, starting to unhook his own pants to get a little relief as he leaned in and licked a stripe up the underside of Oswald’s cock.

Oswald’s breath caught in his throat, grip growing tighter on Ed’s shoulder. He tried to keep his eyes open, watch as the younger man took his cock into his mouth and started to suck and bob along it. But he couldn’t. His head fell back against the wall again, mouth falling open as he began to pant and rock his hips along with the movements Ed made.

Ed couldn’t help the moan that left him as he freed his cock and began to stroke it in time with the movements of his head. It made Oswald’s hips jerk, pushing his cock further into Ed’s throat. Ed wanted to scold him for it, but instead he took the opportunity to swallow around him, making Oswald gasp and tremble.

Neither of them would last long. There was too much excitement. Too much danger to the situation. Oswald brought a hand up, bit his knuckles as Ed took him deep again and swallowed. He just barely managed to keep quiet as he came. Hips jerking and hand clutching Oswald’s shoulder hard enough to leave bruises.

Ed followed close behind, cum hitting the floor between Oswald’s feet as he swallowed Oswald’s down. When he was finished he leaned back, smirked up at how wrecked Oswald looked where he leaned heavily on the wall. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped himself off before getting his clothes resituated.

Oswald took care of his own outfit, getting everything buttoned and tucked back correctly before straightening up and holding out a hand to Ed.

Ed took it, though he really didn’t need the help getting up.  

They made their way back to their dinner after that and resumed the evening like nothing had happened. Aside from the knowing smirk one would cast the other every so often.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
